L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions
by Yaee et Nanaho
Summary: Lorsque Voldemort a la possibilité de changer les conditions dans lesquelles il se trouve depuis sa défaite, il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : se venger. HPLV


Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling. Nous ne faisons que les utiliser le temps d'un OS.

**Attention**, l'histoire qui va suivre met en scène **deux hommes**.Si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Le **rating M **n'est pas non plus là par hasard, à bon entendeur.

**.x...x.**

**Yaee **: Il nous aura fallu un an, mais nous sommes enfin arrivées au bout de cette histoire ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui nous ont soutenues, en particulier à **Eva** et ses incessants « vous avez continué l'OS ? » ainsi qu'à **Lus **juste parce que tu es Lus. Merci aussi à **Nanaho **qui n'a jamais cessé de m'encourager (des pires manières possibles et sans aucun scrupule) à continuer. Je ne sais pas ce que cet OS vaut, mais je suis contente d'avoir pu l'écrire avec toi, ma Nanaho. Ouf, c'est parti une nouvelle période à glander. J'aime. ;D Bonne lecture et joyeux (mauvais) Halloween !

**Nanaho** : Si l'on remonte exactement à douze mois plus tôt, ça avait commencé par « Oh Nounou on écrit un OS pour Halloween toutes les deux ? », j'y croyais à peine. Mais le miracle s'est produit, sans trop de crêpages de chignon, nous avons réussi à combiner nos idées toutes plus folles les unes que les autres dans un seul et même OS. Ceci est la preuve qu'avec une dose énorme de flemmardise, deux personnes peuvent quand même écrire un récit ensemble, bien sûr avec les encouragements de nos amies, que **Yaee** a cité plus haut. Je les remercie toutes autant et je remercie **Yaee** pour avoir supporté toutes mes fautes, je suis très contente qu'aujourd'hui on puisse partager cette histoire commune «3. Une deuxième fois, bonne lecture et joyeux Halloween !

**Trick or Treat ?**

**.x...x.**

L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

- Riddle, cracha Bellatrix, le Maître veut te voir.

Elle lui lança un regard dégouté et partit, le port altier. Impossible de deviner que quelques mois auparavant elle le vénérait, l'idolâtrait. Elle et tous les autres mangemorts.

Sa défaite avait été totale, Harry Potter l'avait emporté. Qui aurait cru qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans réussirait à percer son plus noir secret : les horcruxes ? Tom ressentait à la fois une haine profonde, toujours la même, pour celui qui avait mis un terme à son règne et, en même temps, une étrange impression – lui-même avait du mal à mettre un nom dessus. Dans cette ultime lutte, il s'était revu, plus jeune. Harry et lui n'étaient pas tellement différents à cet âge : même influence, même pouvoir, même détermination. Seuls leurs idéaux et leurs méthodes les séparaient finalement.

L'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et quitta sa cellule. Il traversa plusieurs longs couloirs, tourna à différents embranchements, monta quelques marches. Les Enfers se présentaient sous la forme d'un immense souterrain qui semblait n'avoir aucune limite spatiale. Il était tantôt brûlant, tantôt glacial, toujours peu éclairé, jamais silencieux. Des gémissements et parfois des cris résonnaient comme un écho à chaque instant. A ces tortures psychologiques s'ajoutaient des tortures physiques. Chaque jour ces anciens criminels recevaient des sortes de Doloris. Leur durée avait été fixé lors du jugement qui avait suivi leur mort. Les plus faibles étaient devenus fous, ils se cloitraient dans leur cellule à attendre une fin qui ne viendrait jamais. Les autres, un faible nombre, restaient maîtres d'eux-mêmes, peut-être déjà beaucoup trop fous pour le devenir encore plus. Voldemort faisait parti de ceux-là, mais pas parce qu'il était fou, non. Parce qu'il savait qu'un jour, il prendrait sa revanche. Il savait qu'un jour, il reviendrait sur Terre, encore une fois.

Tom arriva devant une porte qui s'ouvrit dès qu'il s'approcha. Ici, seul le Seigneur possédait de la magie, seul Lui avait la puissance. Voldemort n'était plus rien, il se sentait vide depuis qu'il n'avait plus une once de pouvoir en lui. La magie était tout ce qu'il chérissait, elle faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Pour les autres, seul Tom subsistait, celui qui ne représentait plus rien, un ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-Qui-A-Perdu.

Tom Marvolo Riddle entra dans une salle d'attente, la tête haute, la démarche sûre, des étincelles de feu semblaient voleter autour de lui. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance.

Les gardes, informés de sa convocation, le laissèrent pénétrer dans le bureau.

- Assieds-toi, Tom. Ordonna la voix grave du Diable

- Que me veux-tu ? Je te signale que je suis en heure de repos, tu aurais pu attendre mes heures de punition pour user de mon temps précieux.

Les yeux du Diable s'enflammèrent, mais il ne fit rien. Tom esquissa un sourire, satisfait de voir que ses provocations faisaient toujours leur petit effet. Après tout qu'avait-il à craindre de Lui ? Qu'on le brûle une demi-heure supplémentaire ? Il avait compris depuis longtemps que même si Satan possédait de la magie, ils étaient autant l'un que l'autre pieds et poings liés.

- Toujours aussi fier à ce que je vois. Un vieillard et un gosse t'ont vaincu, tu devrais apprendre à te rabaisser face aux créatures supérieures. Dans ce monde où tu es condamné à brûler éternellement, tu ne vaux rien. Finit-Il en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Tom serra le poing et s'obligea à ravaler la réplique qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa bouche.

- C'est bien plus sage, dit-Il en gardant le même sourire avant de poursuivre. Le sais-tu ? Nous autres Diables gardons toujours un œil sur ce qui se passe sur Terre. As-tu souvenir de votre fête bien ridicule du 31 Octobre ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il se souvenait surtout de ce 31 Octobre où sa vie avait basculé dix-neuf ans plus tôt.

- Halloween, mon cher Tom. Tu dois t'en douter, mais depuis que tu n'es plus, ce petit Harry coule de longs jours heureux. J'ai pensé mettre un peu de piquant dans le monde sorcier qui est devenu nauséabond, continua-t-il avec une moue écœurée. J'ai beau réfléchir et je ne vois personne d'autre que toi qui puisse être un minimum à la hauteur de mes espérances - même si ça me tue de l'avouer. Rends-toi bien compte, je suis en train de te donner une chance, tu n'en auras certainement plus jamais d'autre comme celle-là.

Les yeux de Tom ne purent s'empêcher de s'éclairer malgré qu'une certaine méfiance persistait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit l'excitation le gagner. Il allait revenir sur Terre, pouvoir tuer Potter et même retrouver sa très chère magie !

Le Diable, satisfait que Tom ne reste pas insensible à sa proposition, poursuivit.

- Le Survivant vient de recevoir une lettre de la part de cette vieille McGonagall où elle lui dit qu'un bal masqué aura lieu le soir d'Halloween. Tous les sorciers de la promotion d'Harry Potter y sont conviés. Pendant cette fête ridicule où les humains s'amusent à se faire peur, tu iras semer le doute et le soupçon, tu leur montreras ce qu'est la véritable horreur car il semblerait qu'ils aient oublié à quoi ça ressemble. Car ce que nos chers humains ne savent pas, c'est qu'en ce soir d'Halloween la porte des Enfers sera ouverte. Finit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Lord Voldemort sourit cruellement, déjà en train de réfléchir à comment il s'y prendra pour tuer le Survivant.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite cependant. Tu ne récupèreras pas ta magie. Déclara Satan de nouveau sérieux. Ce serait beaucoup trop facile...

L'excitation de Tom redescendit aussitôt. Pas de magie ? Il s'était déjà imaginé un grand retour, il avait espéré tuer le survivant une fois pour toute, se prouver que les coups de chance de ce petit ne le sauveraient plus. Tant pis, il trouverait bien comment récupérer son pouvoir sur Terre. En attendant, il devait réfléchir à prendre sa revanche autrement. Trouver les failles de son ennemi pour l'attaquer. Une idée germa dans son esprit. _L'amour... _Puis il éclata d'un rire malfaisant. Il allait saisir sa chance.

**.x...x.**

Harry se baissa et évita de justesse le sort que Ron venait de lui lancer. Il se déplaça rapidement et se cacha derrière une palissade. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse comment riposter et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Le duel était terminé.

- Fin de l'entraînement, messieurs. Saluez-vous.

Les deux jeunes hommes se courbèrent, la baguette contre le cœur, et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires d'un pas lent, épuisés. Sans un mot, ils se déshabillèrent et entrèrent chacun dans une cabine de douche. Harry poussa un long soupir, il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute la journée. L'eau chaude roula sur son corps et apaisa ses muscles endoloris. Les entraînements d'auror devenaient de plus en plus éprouvants et harassants.

La guerre était terminée depuis trois ans déjà. Trois ans qu'il avait réussi à venir à bout de Voldemort pour de bon. Il avait perdu beaucoup de personnes de son entourage dans cette guerre : d'abord Sirius, puis Cédric, Dumbledore, Hedwige, Dobby, Lupin, Tonks, Fred... la liste était encore longue. Mais il avait décidé de continuer à combattre. Peut-être parce qu'il avait ça dans le sang, ou par volonté de protéger les autres ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur de ne plus être utile, aussi. Ron avait sans hésiter décidé de le suivre dans cette voie. Après avoir refait leur septième année et réussi à obtenir tous les ASPIC nécessaires, de justesse pour certains, ils s'étaient tournés vers l'école d'auror de Londres qui les avaient accueillis à bras ouvert. Quel plaisir de recevoir en leur sein deux héros de la guerre et de surcroît, le Survivant !

Harry ricana. Il se souvenait des premiers temps où ses camarades le traitaient avec déférence jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par le jalouser. Ils ressentaient toujours le besoin de le défier et de prouver qu'ils étaient meilleurs que lui. Tout simplement puéril.

Le brun continuait également d'être harcelé par la presse. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être à l'affut de ses moindres faits et gestes pendant ces trois années. Sa vie professionnelle, sa vie privée, tout était surveillé et analysé. Heureusement, depuis quelques semaines, elle se faisait moins présente, mais il avait dû pour cela parler aux bonnes personnes.

- Hey Potter, tu vas finir fripé comme Ombrage à force de rester sous l'eau.

La voix de son meilleur ami le ramena à la réalité. Il coupa l'eau.

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Un rire lui répondit.

Chaque jour il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tenir face à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vu pendant la guerre si son entourage n'avait pas été là. Chaque jour il les remerciait intérieurement d'être là. Même Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de râler.

Il passa une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit enfin de la cabine.

- Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais évanoui !

- Très drôle, Ron.

- Monsieur est vexé ?

Un long gargouillis suivit sa question et enclencha le rire du brun.

- Alors on a faim Weasley ?

Les oreilles du roux se teintèrent légèrement en rouge, signe de son embarras.

- Apparemment. Tu m'invites chez toi ?

- Bien sûr. Je me dépêche.

Harry s'habilla rapidement et les deux amis partirent vers la zone de transplanage. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle près du 12, square Grimmaurd et entrèrent rapidement dans la demeure après avoir vérifié qu'aucun moldu ne les avait vus.

Le jeune Potter avait emménagé dès la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Il ne se sentait vraiment chez lui qu'ici. Son oncle et sa tante étaient partis loin et il n'avait de toute manière aucune envie de les rejoindre. La famille Weasley lui avait bien entendu proposé de s'installer chez eux, ils avaient même grandement insisté, mais il avait préféré s'éloigner et ils lui apportaient déjà beaucoup, le jeune homme ne voulait pas s'imposer encore plus.

Harry avait entièrement réaménagé la maison de son parrain à l'exception de la chambre de celui-ci qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à toucher. A chaque fois qu'il y entrait, il était assailli par de fortes émotions : sa gorge se nouait, une irrépressible envie de vomir lui prenait, les yeux lui piquaient. Il avait fini par éviter cette pièce le plus possible. Kreattur qui lui vouait une adoration sans borne maintenant s'occupait d'entretenir la chambre.

Ron et Harry se dirigeaient vers la cuisine quand ils entendirent une sorte de grattement provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. Ni une ni deux, ils sortirent leur baguette et d'un regard ils se positionnèrent et pointèrent leur arme en direction du bruit. La porte s'ouvrit à la suite d'un _Alohomora _murmuré par le brun. Un hululement emplit alors la pièce et une chouette au plumage blanc entra. Il reconnu tout de suite l'animal.

- Tu crois qu'il y a un problème à Poudlard, demanda Ron.

- Non je ne pense pas. Regarde elle a deux enveloppes, une pour chacun sans doute.

La chouette ayant compris qu'on parlait d'elle s'approcha et tandis sa patte vers les deux destinataires. Chacun récupéra l'enveloppe qui lui était adressée. Ils la décachetèrent et purent lire son contenu.

_Cher Mr Potter/Weasley,_

_ A l'occasion de la fête d'Halloween, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard organise un bal masqué. Tous les élèves entrés en première année dans les années 1989 et 1993 y sont cordialement invités._

_ Le bal se déroulera aux Trois Balais, Pré-au-Lard à partir de 21h. Un déguisement est demandé ainsi que le port d'un masque qui est quant à lui obligatoire._

_ Chaque invité doit être accompagné du (de la) cavalier(e) de son choix._

_ Sincèrement vôtre,_

_ Minerva McGonagall Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard_

_P.S. : Une réponse immédiate est attendue._

Une fois sa lecture terminée, Harry leva les yeux du mot et regarda Ron qui semblait tout aussi songeur que lui. Pourquoi diable McGonagall avait-elle décidé d'organiser un bal ?

- Aie !

Ron se mit à agiter vigoureusement sa main. La chouette venait de le becqueter. Elle insista plusieurs fois et finit par se tourner vers Harry et fit de même.

- Ça va, ça va ! S'énerva Ron. On va te la donner la réponse. Harry ? T'as envie d'y aller ?

- Pourquoi pas, ça peut être amusant de revoir tout le monde !

- Tu penses que la fouine sera là ?

- Franchement, tu vois Malfoy rater une fête ?

- Pas vraiment... Bon tant pis, moi je suis partant.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

Ils écrivirent leur réponse sur un bout de parchemin et l'accrochèrent à la patte de l'animal. Heureuse d'avoir accompli sa mission, elle s'en alla dans un hululement joyeux.

- Bon bah il ne nous manque plus qu'à trouver un déguisement et demander aux filles si elles veulent nous accompagner... souffla Ron

**.x...x.**

Une semaine, à heure terrestre, s'était écoulée depuis que le Diable l'avait convoqué. Durant ces quelques jours, il s'était demandé plusieurs fois s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé, n'ayant reçu aucune nouvelle. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à son plan, de le peaufiner, de prévoir n'importe quel imprévu – même s'il lui semblait tout à fait inconcevable d'échouer. Cette fois, Harry Potter n'allait pas lui échapper.

Après autant de temps passé dans les Enfers, il avait compris son erreur. Tom avait retourné de nombreuses fois dans son esprit la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait analysé chaque seconde. Et il avait finalement trouvé. Le moment, l'instant où tout avait dérapé ! Encore une fois Voldemort ne pouvait compter sur personne. Il avait pensé pouvoir croire un minimum en ses Mangemorts. Narcissa Malfoy lui avait répondu qu'Harry Potter était mort. Traîtresse.

Mais cette fois-ci rien n'allait devenir un obstacle à sa revanche. Parce qu'il agirait seul. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Il humecta ses lèvres presque inexistantes avec sa langue de serpent et poussa un profond sifflement. Un frissonnement le parcourut, il sentait des étincelles de magie s'approcher. Il ouvrit les yeux, il ne se rappelait même pas les avoir fermés, et regarda le petit papier qui voletait au dessus de sa tête. Il tendit la main et déplia ses longs doigts osseux. Celui-ci se déposa au creux de sa paume. Il l'ouvrit et lut : _« Rends-toi immédiatement à la salle 113. Non est amor qui dolori non sit. _(*)_»._

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nomse leva et parcourut les longs couloirs pour atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Il passa devant une cellule où s'élevaient des gémissements rauques et des cris à peine étouffés entrecoupés de murmures obscènes. Il ralentit le pas et s'imprégna de ces sons comme s'il avait pris une grande bouffée d'air frais. Le sexe lui manquait. Chaud. Violent. La friction de deux corps. La sensation de pouvoir qui montait crescendo en même temps que le plaisir. Et puis la jouissance. C'était le seul moment où il s'accordait le droit de n'être qu'un animal.

Depuis qu'il était aux Enfers, il ne pouvait plus gouter à ce plaisir charnel. C'était une autre de ses punitions. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de passer outre, en vain. Le Diable s'était arrangé pour qu'il ne puisse rien faire et ces partenaires ne s'étaient pas priver pour le railler. Certaines marques autour de leur cou devaient se voir encore.

Lorsqu'il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les deux corps se séparer, il se décida à continuer son chemin vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Bientôt il pourra jouir de ces sensations.

Il arriva difficilement devant la porte 113, la géographie des Enfers ne cessait de se modifier, et il prononça le mot de passe. La porte se déroba lentement et laissa place à une pièce qui semblait avoir été désertée depuis un bon moment. Un bordel sans nom y régnait. Toutes sortes de vêtements aux coloris extravagants jonchaient le sol, des accessoires à la fonction morbide formés un tas à droite de la porte et au milieu de la pièce reposait une grande psyché. Voldemort s'approcha et se regarda pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ses yeux se dirigèrent instantanément vers le reflet de son visage, livide. Il détailla ses lèvres, presque inexistantes, puis son nez plat, seulement deux fentes en guise de narines. Il s'avança encore. Ses yeux se rencontrèrent, rouges sang.

Il laissa échapper un rictus, ce n'était pas avec cette tête-là qu'il réussirait à prendre Potter dans ses filets.

- Il n'a jamais été dit qu'un miroir pouvait absorber la laideur, Riddle. Attrape ça, c'est censé te rendre une apparence humaine. Vu ton état actuel, permets-moi d'en douter ! Lança-t-elle en imitant une envie de vomir.

La nouvelle arrivée lui tendit une petite fiole contenant un liquide brunâtre à l'aspect visqueux. Tom lui lança un regard noir et prit l'objet. Il l'examina minutieusement et demanda autoritairement :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Seul un sourire moqueur lui répondit.

Il n'appréciait pas du tout son attitude. S'il possédait encore sa magie, il lui aurait fait payer son arrogance. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il lui était difficile de lui faire payer cet affront surtout que l'ex-Mangemort avait réussi le tour de force d'entrer dans les faveurs du Diable en passant de simple catin d'un jour à amante privilégiée. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi et il doutait que ce soit ses performances sexuelles qui l'aient aidé. Elle n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un bon coup. Il avait toujours eu de toute manière un faible pour les jeunes hommes en pleine floraison. Un quelconque psychomage aurait parlé d'une recherche de l'éternelle jeunesse, lui se qualifiait d'esthète. Il aimait la beauté, il pouvait l'approcher, alors pourquoi bouder son plaisir ?

Il posa ses yeux sur Bellatrix et la jaugea du regard. Ne serait-ce pas une tentative pour l'empoisonner ? Bien sûr, il était déjà mort, mais rien ne l'empêchait de ressentir la douleur. Il regarda une dernière fois la potion et se décida à la prendre, le Diable ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de mal puisqu'il comptait l'utiliser comme jouet – ce qu'il ne laisserait jamais arriver. Il l'avala en grimaçant, sous les applaudissements et les cris hystériques de Bellatrix. Quelques secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce que les claquements de main de la femme s'espacèrent pour laisser place à un silence étonnée. Les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, l'ex-Mangemort le fixait, complètement subjuguée.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

Choc. Son reflet n'était plus le même, mais celui d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux profondément noirs.

L'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres leva ses mains et les mit à hauteur de son visage. Ses doigts étaient toujours aussi longs, mais ils semblaient plus charnus, irrigués de nouveau par du sang. Il palpa avec soin son faciès, d'abord ses joues, puis ses lèvres et son nez. Le tout avait repris forme humaine.

Un rire grave et sadique remplaça le silence stupéfié de la pièce.

- Que disais-tu chère Bella ?

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle détourna les yeux brusquement, brûlée par cette beauté incandescente. Elle couina légèrement et lui tendit, toujours sans le regarder, un grand plastique qu'elle tenait depuis son arrivée. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et partit comme si elle n'était jamais venue.

Voldemort la regarda faire, se disant qu'elle était folle à lier. Il continua à se contempler encore un petit moment, tenta de déceler tous les changements. Il était réellement redevenu un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Lassé, il décida de prêter attention à la dernière chose que Bellatrix lui avait laissée. Il retira le plastique et découvrit un costume. Chemise blanche, queue-de-pie, nœud papillon et pantalon noir...

L'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais rencontré un costume de ce type. Il avait rarement vu un costume tout court, en réalité. La coupe semblait ancienne, pas adaptée à une soirée de cette époque. Il se doutait qu'il devrait mettre ça au bal. A Halloween, on se déguise. S'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer il ne pouvait déroger à la règle. Mais il ne voyait pas... A moins que...

Il poussa un long sifflement.

Il n'allait quand même se faire passer pour un serveur ?

**.x...x.**

La soirée tant attendue s'apprêtait à commencer, Pré-au-Lard était en effervescence. Tous les invités étaient arrivés et une atmosphère joyeuse régnait devant les portes des Trois Balais. Les sorciers s'amusaient à se reconnaître, heureux de retrouver les anciens visages qui avaient animés Poudlard quelques années plus tôt, lorsque Voldemort était encore en vie. A présent, ce nom représentait leur jeunesse et leur rappelait leur courage.

Harry Potter avait fini, après s'être posé beaucoup de questions, par inviter son ancienne petite amie. Le couple s'était octroyé espérant ainsi raviver la flamme qui les avait animés quelques années plus tôt. Effectivement la passion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre avait disparu au bout de quelques mois seulement, laissant le doute parsemer le cœur de chacun. Mais Harry avait encore un espoir, car depuis Ginny, aucune fille n'avait conquis son cœur et il était finalement arrivé à la conclusion que seule la petite sœur de son meilleur ami pouvait le rendre heureux. Ses meilleurs amis n'avaient en revanche aucun soucis de ce côté : Ron et Hermione était jusqu'ici le couple qui subsistait et qui malgré les scènes de ménages, réussissait à s'en sortir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils s'aimaient plus qu'eux ? Harry l'espérait. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi tout simplement parce qu'ils s'aimaient ? C'était une question qui l'effrayait. Cette soirée d'Halloween représentait pour lui plus que la simple soirée de retrouvailles qu'elle était pour les autres sorciers de sa génération, elle était son dernier espoir.

Une énorme queue se tenait devant la porte des Trois Balais où Hagrid avait été chargé de vérifier les invitations. La directrice avait tenu à ce que seuls les sorciers auxquels les invitations avaient été adressées puissent être présents et Hagrid était la personne parfaite pour les reconnaître : il était celui qui les avait escortés pour la première fois jusqu'au château. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Harry et Ginny purent enfin rejoindre leur ami. Ils n'eurent même pas à rendre leurs invitations, il était d'une part difficile de ne pas reconnaître le Survivant, et d'autre part impossible pour Hagrid de ne pas identifier son ami.

Lorsque le couple pénétra dans le pub, Harry contempla les décors et resta sans voix. Un effort considérable était à constater, l'ancien pub qu'il avait fréquenté avec ses deux meilleurs amis pour fuir du quotidien de Poudlard -parfois même sans autorisation- était méconnaissable, à la fois glacial et jovial ; il illustrait parfaitement la fête d'Halloween. Des étincelles orange jaillissaient de partout, des tabourets en citrouilles avaient remplacés les anciens et certains étaient même dotés de quelques surprises, comme éclater lorsque quelques inconscients tentaient d'y poser leur postérieur ou chatouiller ceux au derrière un peu trop développé. Les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs et semblaient souffrir sous la quantité de mets. Les classiques friandises qui avaient bercé l'adolescence des invités étaient bien évidemment présentes : des chocogrenouilles, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des patacitrouilles, des fondants du chaudron et bien d'autres encore... D'autres plats étaient remplis de petits gratins et de sandwiches aux différentes saveurs, mais ce qui semblaient le plus alléchant était la ribambelle de pâtisseries qui ne demandaient qu'à être savourée : toutes sortes de tartes aux pommes, à la crème, à la mélasse -la préférée de Harry-, des éclairs et des gâteaux aux chocolats, des beignets... Tous les desserts présents à Poudlard étaient réunis. Pour les gorges asséchées par la danse ou par les somptueux mets, de nombreuses boissons telles que du jus de citrouille, de la Bièraubeurre, de l'Hydromel, du Whisky Pur Feu, du champagne et différents vins étaient mis à disposition. Les bouteilles semblaient mues d'une volonté propre et remplissait les verres vides qui apparaissaient à la place de ceux que les invités prenaient. En plus de ces bouteilles enchantées, plusieurs serveurs voguaient entre les anciens élèves afin de permettre à ceux qui étaient trop occupés à discuter de ne manquer de rien.

Des feux jaillissaient de part et d'autre de la salle, surprenant ceux qui avaient la malchance de les activer. Comme tout le reste, ils étaient magiques et semblaient sortir tout droit des profondeurs de la terre. Certaines flammes surgissaient soudainement des dalles et faisaient toutes sortes de farces à leurs victimes. Certaines peaux changeaient de couleur, un gros nez à verrues apparaissait sur certains visages... Tout était temporaire, heureusement, mais les pauvres martyrs riaient jaune à ces sorts qu'ils considéraient soudainement de mauvais goût.

Un pan du mur était réservé au groupe de musique engagé pour l'occasion. Les cinq jeunes gens commençaient à peine à percer dans le métier et espéraient devenir réellement célèbre en jouant face aux héros de la guerre. Mme Rosmerta les avait choisis pour leur talent indéniable, leur musique était entraînante et il était certain qu'au bout de deux ou trois verres la piste serait remplie de danseurs. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous ; tout était disposé pour que la soirée puisse être un succès.

Ce soir-là, Harry paraissait plus viril que jamais. Il avait opté pour un déguisement de pirate. Son torse imberbe était largement mis en valeur par une chemise d'un blanc délavé, artistiquement déchirée jusqu'au nombril qui demeurait cependant caché. Ce haut dévoilait agréablement les muscles qui s'étaient formés avec le Quidditch et qui s'étaient peaufinés à l'aider des entraînements d'auror. Afin de conserver -en vain- sa mystérieuse identité, il avait dessiné des cicatrices sur ses joues et son menton, et avait remplacé ses lunettes rondes par un masque noir, ordinaire, obligatoire pour la soirée. Sa myopie avait été arrangée par un sort qu'il avait trouvé dans un des livres de la bibliothèque du chemin de Traverse. Le jeune homme avait vainement essayé d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse, mais ils étaient restés imperméables à la volonté de leur propriétaire. Le résultat restait cependant très agréable ; ses cheveux déstructurés avaient, quelque part, toujours fait son charme.

Sa cavalière, quant à elle, s'accrochait fermement à son bras dans une volonté de montrer à la Terre entière que le Survivant lui était finalement revenu. Pour se faire, Ginny s'était donné une allure de femme fatale avec son déguisement de chat. Elle portait une courte robe bleue électrique ainsi que de longs faux ongles vernis de la même couleur et des sandales à talons qui lui permettaient d'avoir presque la même taille que son cavalier. Grâce à la magie, une queue avait poussé au niveau de son coccyx et était toujours dans les mêmes tons que la robe. La rousse avait décidé de paraître la plus réaliste possible et avait mit des moustaches accentuant le côté sauvage du chat. Ainsi habillé, elle était certaine d'attirer l'attention de l'assemblée et surtout de son cavalier. Pourtant, la jeune sorcière se sentait légèrement mise de côté, Harry semblait moins fasciné que prévu par son accoutrement, et n'avait visiblement d'yeux que pour le buffet alléchant.

Les minutes ressemblaient à des heures pour la jeune femme. Les gens défilaient pour discuter avec Harry et rares étaient ceux qui échangeaient plus de trois mots avec elle. Le jeune homme, peut-être trop étourdi, n'y prêtait même pas attention et semblait trop heureux de revoir ses anciens camarades. Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor se bousculaient presque pour prendre des nouvelles de l'Élu, quelques Serpentard tentaient même une approche presque timide. La jeune femme balaya l'assemblée des yeux à la recherche d'une personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Son regard croisa celui de Dean Thomas qui lui sourit en signe d'invitation.

Harry ne s'aperçut du départ de Ginny qu'une fois ses camarades partis tant l'ambiance de la soirée le fascinait, mais il fut interrompu dans sa découverte par une voix qui lui était désagréablement familière**.**

- Alors Potter, on se fait lâcher par sa copine le soir d'Halloween ? Combien lui as-tu payé son déguisement à la petite Weasley ? Fit la voix railleuse que haïssait Harry.

- Malfoy ? Répondit Harry, faussement étonné. Oh tu es tout seul ? Tu n'as plus ta petite cour autour de toi ? Sérieusement, quand arrêteras-tu de m'emmerder ? A croire que t'es mal baisé !

Le blond lui lança un regard haineux et s'en alla rapidement, en lâchant quelques injures. Cependant, Harry avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une légère coloration au niveau de ses joues. Il leva un sourcil. Aurait-il tapé juste ? Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et chercha sa cavalière des yeux. Tout en saluant les personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore croisées, il s'éloigna du buffet et se dirigea vers l'estrade où le groupe commençait une balade. Il fut interrompu dans sa recherche lorsqu'une personne se jeta à son cou et faillit lui arracher l'arme blanche accrochée à sa taille. Un léger rire lui indiqua l'identité de la personne et il se retourna pour regarder le visage de celle-ci. Hermione était éclatante de beauté avec son joli sourire et l'éclat de ses yeux noisettes que le masque qu'elle portait n'empêchait pas de distinguer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, en dépit des nombreuses sorties qu'il essayait de conserver avec Ron. Elle était devenue Professeur à Poudlard et ne pouvait se libérer qu'en de très rares occasions.

- Oh Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Tu es très beau ce soir ! S'écria-t-elle joyeuse. Avoue que c'est une excellente idée cette soirée Halloween ! A vrai dire, j'en ai parlé avec le professeur McGonagall, puis elle a un peu développé l'idée. Oh si tu savais comme c'est difficile de trouver du temps ! Je dois en permanence préparer des cours pour les élèves et trouver des astuces pour leur permettre d'apprendre facilement les sorts ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui veulent tout avoir à portée de main ! A l'époque on essayait d'apprendre seul, mais eux ne sont pas confrontés à un mage noir ! Pourquoi s'embêteraient-ils ? Finit-elle sa tirade, d'un ton sérieux complètement décalé par rapport à l'ambiance.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Hermione était restée aussi vive et sérieuse qu'à Poudlard. Elle donnait toujours autant l'impression d'être débordée -ce qui devait être fort réel. Harry eut beau réfléchir à comment lui répondre, il ne trouva aucune réponse adaptée et dit simplement :

- Euh oui, tu as parfaitement raison. Tu n'aurais pas vu passer Ginny s'il te plaît ? On était venu ensemble et entre temps je l'ai perdu de vue !

- Ah oui Ginny, je ne l'ai pas croisé. Répondit-elle. Eh Ron, tu n'aurais pas vu ta petite sœur ?

Le roux avait tout l'air d'être occupé par un bonbon qui lui mordait les lèvres et ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Harry soupira et fit un signe de la main à Hermione pour lui signifier qu'ils se reverraient plus tard. Il avança et scruta les environs de ses yeux verts émeraude. Il traversa la salle plusieurs fois, mais semblait plus distrait qu'autre chose.

Harry ne se lassait pas de regarder les visages souriants et heureux de toutes ces personnes. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion auparavant de les voir tous aussi proches et aussi sereins. Le Survivant sentait réellement pour la première fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel et bien mort. Après sa recherche infructueuse qui ressemblait davantage à une balade, Harry se rapprocha du buffet pour picorer quelques friandises. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux plats et opta finalement pour un bonbon qui ressemblait à une mâchoire humaine en guimauve. Le jeune homme en saisit un, en inspecta la texture et le guida vers sa bouche.

- Je te conseille de poser ça, Harry.

- George ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme en serrant la main du plus vieux et en posant discrètement le bonbon à-même la nappe.

- Parfaitement bien, et toi ? Toujours autant harcelé par une horde de furies en chaleur ? Ricana le roux, moqueur.

- Oh ne parle pas de malheur, tu risquerais de les attirer ! Plaisanta le brun. La boutique marche toujours aussi bien ? Je suis passé devant l'autre jour et ça avait l'air d'aller bien.

- Tu aurais dû t'arrêter, je t'aurais montré nos nouvelles créations ! Sinon nos produits font toujours un carton, surtout celui que tu viens de jeter sur la table. Oui, oui, je t'ai vu. Inutile de rougir, c'est moi qui t'ai prévenu de toute façon. D'ailleurs, ça aurait été drôle de voir ta tête. Soupira George en se morigénant. Avec Halloween, les recettes sont à leur maximum. J'ai embauché un petit jeune, il y a peu de temps. J'aurais dû le faire avant mais bon, il me fallait du temps, tu comprends. Enfin, tu sais ce que c'est... Andrew, il s'appelle. Très gentil et très bon vendeur surtout. Il a le truc qui vous force à acheter juste pour vous faire plaisir.

Harry écoutait attentivement son vis-à-vis et ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il avait changé depuis la bataille finale. Il était devenu beaucoup plus calme, grave, plus triste aussi, moins jovial. La perte de Fred avait été terrible, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même. Harry ne pouvait qu'essayer d'imaginer la peine qu'il avait dû ressentir, lui bien plus que les autres. Heureusement, Angelina Johnson l'avait aidé à se remettre d'aplomb et à reprendre sa vie en main.

- Promis, je viendrai voir ça ! (Harry saisit le bonbon qu'il avait posé et le regarda attentivement tout en demandant :) Et celui-là, quel est son effet ?

- Tes dents poussent, et deux crocs apparaissent et remplacent tes canines. De temps en temps, ça ne s'arrête plus de grandir. C'est un peu... embêtant. Ria le roux tout en haussant les épaules.

Harry fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea, soucieux de ne pas avoir compris correctement:

- Mais, tu m'as bien dit que tu vends ce produit, non ?

- Roh Harry, on croirait entendre Hermione ! Répondit George tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme soupira et préféra changer de sujet. Il existe des choses qu'il vaut mieux parfois oublier.

- Au fait, où est Angelina ? Elle n'est pas venue ?

- Si, si. Elle est partie au 'petit coin' comme elle dit. Ah les femmes.

- En parlant de femmes, t'aurais pas vu Ginny par hasard ? Ça doit faire une bonne demi-heure que je la cherche.

- La dernière fois que je les croisais, elle était près des toilettes.

- Ok, merci beaucoup ! A bientôt j'espère, bonne soirée.

- A bientôt Harry. Et fais attention aux bonbons que tu manges, certains ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit.

Le brun lui sourit et se faufila entre les invités. Quelques bousculades et excuses plus tard, il atteignit enfin la porte qui menait à la petite salle attenante. Mme Rosmerta ne l'utilisait que lors de grandes réceptions et les rares fois où Harry avait dû se diriger vers les toilettes, il l'avait toujours vue vide. Ce soir-là, elle avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Les murs ne changeaient pas de ceux de la salle principale, toujours peintes en orange et décorés par des dessins en ombre chinoise qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar. L'ameublement, lui, était moins extravagant. Deux canapés respectivement noirs et orange ainsi que d'autres fauteuils et poufs dans les mêmes tons occupaient la pièce. Une table basse en verre avait été placée au milieu, sur laquelle trônaient des mouchoirs, des bouteilles d'alcool à moitié vides ainsi que des verres. Si le décor rappelait la pièce principale, l'ambiance était en tout point différente. Peu de sorciers y étaient, mais tous avaient choisi ce petit salon pour son côté intime. En effet, la grande majorité des sorciers qui remplissaient la salle discutait, d'autres se regardaient simplement, certains s'enlaçaient, se réconfortaient et le peu de son que Harry put entendre était celui provoqué par les baisers passionnés que partageaient deux amants, ainsi que quelques rires timides et quelques confidences entre amis proches. Harry inspecta brièvement les recoins de la pièce en essayant de reconnaître les gens qui la peuplaient lorsqu'il aperçut Dean Thomas en train de discuter avec Ginny. Il décida d'aller lui faire un petit coucou, se souvenant qu'ils avaient partagés la même chambre à Poudlard.

- Salut Dean, dit-il jovialement, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

Celui-ci lui répondit affirmativement et un bref dialogue empli de politesse s'en suivit, dialogue auquel Ginny était complètement exclue, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer. Quelques minutes après, Harry décida de laisser les deux ex ensemble, se disant qu'ils avaient peut-être envie de discuter. Il décida donc de s'éclipser pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione lui ayant énormément manqué.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'avancer de quelques mètres qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à sa petite amie furieuse et les yeux brillants de larmes.

- T'en as rien à foutre de ma gueule, c'est ça ? S'écria-t-elle

- Hein ?

- Fais pas ton innocent. Poursuivit-elle sur le même ton, tu sais j'avais pas spécialement besoin de ta charité pour venir à cette foutue soirée d'Halloween, j'aurais très bien pu trouver n'importe quel autre cavalier. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il y avait encore quelque chose entre nous !

- Attends Ginny, c'est quoi le souci là ?

Harry n'y comprenait rien, il se sentait attaqué et ne savait pas pour quelles raisons. De plus, l'agressivité dont faisait preuve la fille qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'aimer le surprenait. Il l'avait vu auparavant dans de tels états, certes, mais il avait trouvé ça mignon et il cherchait toujours à l'apaiser. Ce soir, cela l'exaspérait bien plus qu'autre chose.

- Le souci, c'est que j'ai beau tout faire pour exister à côté de toi, ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu ne me regardes même pas, tu t'en fous qu'un autre gars m'étreigne même quand c'est mon ex ! Tu ne prends même pas le temps de me dire des mots doux, tu me touches à peine. Finit-elle en fondant en larmes. Je te dégoûte ou quoi ?

- Attends Ginny, t'étais avec Dean pour me rendre jaloux ? S'exclama-t-il ahuri. Mais t'as douze ans ou quoi ? Je pensais que cette page était tournée depuis longtemps. Hurla Harry, définitivement hors de lui.

- Excuse-moi de vouloir te rappeler que t'es pas venu seul ce soir.

- Mais je t'ai cherché partout bon sang !

- Et après tu t'es tiré, bien sûr, le coupa-t-elle. Comme d'habitude, tu te forces à jouer au gentil petit-ami. Harry ! Il n'a jamais été question de faire semblant entre nous. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à m'aimer, je veux que ce soit comme il y a trois ans !

Les larmes de la rousse coulaient à flot, ce qui ne touchait pas Harry ou lui faisait pas mal au cœur, non. Ces pleurs le rendaient mal à l'aise, mais ils lui éclaircissaient les idées, lui faisaient s'avouer que du début à la fin, il s'était forcé à ressentir un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait plus. Il avait pourtant voulu y croire, aimer Ginny lui aurait rendu les choses tellement plus faciles. Il n'aurait pas eu à remettre sa vie en question, à repenser au bon déroulement de son avenir. Il aurait aimé Ginny, l'aurait épousée et aurait eu des enfants avec elle. Ainsi il serait devenu auror et aurait eu une famille, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, comme Ron allait faire.

Ron, il lui avait promis qu'il prendrait soin de sa petite sœur, qu'il ne lui briserait pas le cœur. Était-ce d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'était autant forcé ? Il l'avait su dès le début pourtant : avoir une relation amoureuse avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami était une chose risquée, d'autant plus qu'avec la perte de Fred, les Weasley étaient plus soudés que jamais et ne supporteraient pas qu'un malheur vienne atteindre leur famille. Mais il avait voulu y croire, la famille Weasley était tout ce qui lui restait après le décès de son parrain. Il voulait former une famille avec Ginny, il voulait transmettre leur générosité à sa progéniture. L'envie cependant ne suffisait pas, il fallait plus, il fallait l'ingrédient miracle, celui qui lui manquait. Il ne pouvait plus faire durer ce semblant d'histoire, il avait assez attendu que ce sentiment ressurgisse. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

- Ecoute, Ginny, dit-il désolé, je crois qu'on devrait en finir avec cette histoire. On ne...

- Ca y est ? Tu vas te défiler, le coupa-t-elle, désespérée.

- Ginny, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux plus t'aimer. C'est comme ça, crois-moi j'ai tout essayé, je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là.

La rousse sortit sa baguette, prête à lui jeter un sort, et finit par ne conjurer que quelques étincelles rouges et partit en courant, de la façon la plus théâtrale possible.

Harry ne put la rattraper ou ne voulait pas, il se sentait perdu. Et pourtant, Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine et une certaine mélancolie, comme lorsque l'on passe une étape de sa vie, une où l'on ne pourra jamais retourner en arrière.

De retour à la réalité, Harry se rendit compte qu'un lourd silence était tombé sur la salle, vite remplacé par une faible rumeur qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passées. Le jeune homme se précipita vers le balcon adjacent, gêné de s'être autant mis en scène. Pendant de longues minutes, il inhala de profondes goulées d'air frais, tendant de tuer la peur et le doute qui s'insinuaient peu à peu dans son esprit. Il se maudit d'avoir réagi trop rapidement, de n'avoir pas pu se taire encore une fois. Maintenant, il ne voyait devant lui qu'un avenir sombre et incertain où, il le savait, il resterait définitivement seul. La gorge nouée et la peur au ventre, le brun décida de rejoindre les autres, essayant difficilement de se forger un masque d'impassibilité. Les regards curieux de tous les témoins de la scène augmenta encore son mal être et, accablé, il s'enfonça dans un fauteuil isolé des autres, en proie au désespoir.

Encore une fois, le jeune homme perdait le contrôle de sa vie et ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout était sur le point de s'écrouler. Encore une fois, il lui avait brisé le cœur. La vérité lui explosait au visage, amère. Leur rupture allait certainement refroidir sa relation avec son meilleur ami, et petit à petit, il n'aurait plus personne. Hermione était déjà assez débordée ; ses petits problèmes de cœur n'étaient pas ce qui allait la décrocher de son bureau, elle qui parfois allait même jusqu'à découcher.

Il n'avait jamais été doué en amour. Ironique quand on sait que, bébé, c'était ce sentiment qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais personne ne lui avait jamais appris comment faire. C'était la seule chose qui lui paraissait bien trop compliquée, la seule qu'il n'était pas arrivé à maîtriser.

Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais depuis le départ de Ginny, il avait presque vidé une bouteille de champagne, et se faisait servir à nouveau par un serveur qui semblait le regarder avec pitié. Le jeune homme s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et laissa les effluves d'alcool emporter son esprit loin de la réalité. Le brun repensa à ce qu'avait été sa vie : une enfance malheureuse et solitaire, une adolescence dangereuse, mais entourée et maintenant, plus vraiment un adolescent mais pas encore un vrai adulte, il ne savait plus comment se définir. Il se surprit à penser que, si Voldemort était encore là, sa vie aurait un sens. Le sentiment d'être utile aux autres, les montées d'adrénaline face au danger, la peur d'un lendemain incertain n'étaient rien d'autres que des piqures de rappel qui lui prouvait qu'il était, au moins sur l'instant, bien vivant.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et tenta de se ressaisir. Il devait avoir beaucoup trop bu pour regretter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Voldemort !

**.x...x.**

Si la soirée avait été entamée avec enthousiasme pour certains, pour d'autres elle rimait avec second enfer. Jonglant de table en table pour veiller à ce que tout soit parfait comme l'exigeait Mme Rosmerta, Voldemort avait l'impression que son humanité lui avait été arrachée une seconde fois, le faisant se sentir comme un répugnant elfe de maison. L'atmosphère euphorique qui régnait dans le bar n'aidant en rien, il était à deux doigts de l'implosion. Il avait tellement mal digéré sa défaite et voir de ses propres yeux ce que le monde était devenu après sa disparition le rendait furieux, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son envie de prendre sa revanche et de déployer toute la haine qu'il essayait à grande peine de contenir. Ce soir, il était bien là et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Une énième fois, Tom nettoya les tables qui avaient été souillées de crachats suite à la dégustation d'un mauvais bonbon ou toute autre pratique peu élégante, tout en faisant bien attention à ne rater aucun détail de la fête. Des déguisements jusqu'aux discussions, Tom faisait tout son possible pour reconnaître toutes les personnes présentes et écouter toutes les petites discussions peu discrètes afin de récupérer les détails et les nouvelles, ce qui s'était passé depuis sa disparition, ou plus précisément, ce que Harry Potter était devenu après sa victoire. Il voulait tout savoir sur sa cible, pour éventuellement déceler une certaine faiblesse, un petit quelque chose qui lui permettrait de mieux le toucher, de mieux le détruire.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'une troupe de sorcières aux costumes ridicules et aux formes disgracieuses le fixait, toutes arborant le même sourire idiot et repoussant, il décida de regagner la cuisine, ne supportant pas une seconde de se faire draguer par des vielles filles en chaleur et encore moins de passer pour le petit serveur mignon. D'un geste vif et violent, il jeta le contenu de son plateau à la poubelle, lorsqu'une voix sévère l'interpella :

- Doucement mon garçon, je n'apprécie pas les personnes qui abîment le matériel et se plaignent lorsqu'elles travaillent, faites-le bien ou ne le faites pas ! Gronda Mme Rosmerta.

Voldemort eut envie de remettre la dame en place. Personne n'osait hausser le ton sur lui, et encore moins le corriger ou lui montrer ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il avait été confronté à ce genre de situations tellement souvent face au Diable qu'aujourd'hui il était capable de se contenir. Il ne pouvait pas, de toute façon, risquer de se faire virer ; ce serait laisser filer l'unique chance qu'il avait réussi à obtenir au bout de trois ans d'attente et de souffrance.

Rosmerta fixa l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant un moment, s'attendant sûrement à des excuses. Mais si Voldemort avait réussi à contenir sa rage, il n'allait sûrement pas s'abaisser à ça. La patronne, confuse, continua de le regarder avant de reprendre :

- C'est étrange, votre visage me dit quelque chose… Dit-elle la mine pensive.

Au bout d'un long silence qui sembla durer plusieurs minutes pour Tom tant il craignait d'être découvert, la vieille dame reprit :

- Qu'importe ! Avec votre joli visage, je préfère vous voir en salle plutôt qu'en cuisine. Allez voir si quelqu'un a besoin de quelque chose, sinon restez y au cas où. Trancha-t-elle.

Voldemort s'exécuta en grinçant des dents et s'empêcha de soupirer de soulagement. Il ne devait en aucun cas être reconnu sous peine d'échouer. Il regarda l'horloge murale en forme de citrouille et se demanda où pouvait être Potter. Il avait aperçu au loin un de ses acolytes rouquins, un traître à son sang engloutissant tout ce qui était à sa portée, ainsi que la répugnante sang-de-bourbe qui semblait le surveiller de très près. Aucune trace du garçon. Serait-il mort pendant son absence ? Il serra le poing. Qu'allait-il faire si c'était le cas ? Il scruta une nouvelle fois la salle et décida de chercher dans la petite salle attenante. Une fois entré, Tom sentit immédiatement l'atmosphère pesante et n'entendit qu'un lourd silence rapidement rompu par une voix rendue aigüe par la colère :« _t'en as rien à foutre de ma gueule, c'est ça ? »_. Il ne prêta même pas attention au couple qui se disputait près du balcon et commença à s'approcher des différents canapés, jouant son rôle de serveur afin de voir discrètement leur visage masqué. Alors qu'il esquissait un premier pas, un long frisson le parcourut à l'entente de la seconde voix. Elle avait parlé juste le temps d'un unique mot et pourtant il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Depuis trois ans, les mêmes images et les mêmes sons revenaient sans cesse le hanter lorsque son corps et son esprit se laissaient avoir par le sommeil. Il voyait toujours se jouer la même scène où il n'était plus acteur, mais spectateur. Les mêmes paroles. La même voix. Celle qu'il venait d'entendre : Harry Potter.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur vengeresse et une pulsion meurtrière l'assaillit. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'approcher et l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que la sensation disparaisse. Pendant ce temps, la dispute se poursuivait et leurs voix devenaient de plus en plus fortes. La rousse fondit en larme et se précipita vers la sortie, le heurtant au passage, sans s'excuser. Le contact réveilla Voldemort qui s'éloigna d'elle avec une moue écœurée d'avoir touché une Weasley. Aussitôt, son regard se porta sur le Survivant qui se hâtait vers le balcon. Il le suivit discrètement, se cachant derrière les lourds rideaux sombres, et, tout en le fixant, il scrutait chacun de ses mouvements, évaluant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Le physique de Potter n'avait pas vraiment changé, même s'il paraissait dans la nuit un peu plus grand et musclé, mais cependant encore trop mince. Le jeune homme dégageait une puissance sereine, la même aura de paix qui l'avait toujours prodigieusement agacé. La dispute ne paraissait pas l'avoir bouleversé jusqu'à ce que Voldemort remarque le léger affaissement de ses épaules, et en tendant l'oreille, il put percevoir le bruit saccadé de sa respiration qu'il essayait à peine de contrôler. Le garçon avança piteusement vers la salle, la mine sombre. Le mage noir s'enfonça un peu plus dans la pénombre et regarda son ennemi passer devant lui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil isolé des autres, près de l'escalier qui menait vers l'étage, et ne se rendit pas compte du regard insistant que son ennemi conservait sur lui. Celui-ci, à chaque pas qui le rapprochait un peu plus du garçon, réfléchissait à tout allure à la manière de le mettre à sa merci, de le détruire définitivement. Involontairement, la traîtresse à son sang l'avait aidé dans sa tâche, le rendant encore plus misérable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il saisit un plateau et s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver à ses côtés, et lui demanda, l'air concerné :

- Monsieur, désirez-vous un verre ? Ou autre chose ?

Le jeune homme le regarda l'air hagard, semblant ne pas avoir saisi la question. Voldemort réprima l'envie de le tuer qui s'insinuait dans son esprit et choisit de lui tendre une coupe, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Il hocha la tête en signe d'invitation et s'éloigna sans pour autant le perdre des yeux. D'abord hésitant, Harry finit par goûter le champagne qui, peu à peu, au bout de plusieurs verres discrètement versés par le même serveur, lui faisait tourner la tête et embrumait son esprit tant il n'était pas un grand buveur. De plus en plus il s'enfonçait dans un monde cotonneux où tous les évènements précédents n'avaient jamais existé et où chaque verre le rapprochait un peu plus du nirvana. Voldemort contemplait la scène avec une joie viscérale et réfléchissait au tournant qu'allait prendre la suite des évènements. Il avait hâte d'y être.

Le mage noir décida de couper court à cette scène pathétique et s'approcha du jeune homme pour la dernière fois. Il s'accroupit et lui chuchota à l'oreille une invitation à le suivre dans une chambre de l'étage afin qu'il puisse se reposer, la soirée touchant à sa fin. Harry lui emboita le pas sans aucune résistance, considérant comme sûr celui qui avait su, grâce à son service, égayer sa soirée. Il tituba légèrement dans les escaliers, heureusement soutenu par son compagnon qui l'amena jusqu'à une chambre libre. Malgré la tension qui l'habitait, Voldemort ne se pressait pas, à la fois pour savourer son futur triomphe et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du plus jeune. Accroché à lui comme il l'était, il paraissait sans volonté propre, un pantin aux mains de son marionnettiste.

Le plus vieux poussa la porte de la chambre dans laquelle une sphère magique voletait tranquillement, apportant chaleur et lumière. Il laissa sur le lit Harry qui soupira de bien être à son contact et les enferma à clé, supprimant tout risque de fuite. Il fouilla la poche de sa veste et en sortit un petit cube qu'il déposa dans un angle de la chambre. Les murs prirent l'espace d'un instant une légère couleur mordorée et, satisfait, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être la salle de bain ; sur le lit Harry n'avait pas bougé et semblait s'être assoupi. _Dors, mon beau, tant que tu le peux encore. _

Voldemort se plaça face au miroir et contempla encore une fois sa face juvénile abîmé par un rictus moqueur. Il défit le nœud papillon qui lui serrait le cou et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Potter s'était laissé guider jusque là avec une facilité déconcertante rendant une nouvelle fois incompréhensible sa victoire. Voldemort espérait qu'il n'allait pas rester amorphe tout le reste de la nuit, il n'avait pas encore fini de jouer. Il avait réussi avec difficulté à cacher tout au long de la soirée les bouffées de jubilation qui n'avaient eu de cesse d'agréablement le tourmenter. Son plan était parfait. Il avait pensé à chaque détail comme ce cube d'insonorisation trouvé dans une allée sombre de Pré-au-Lard et, même, tous les imprévus qui avaient failli gâcher son plan avaient tourné en sa faveur.

L'homme s'essuya le visage à l'aide d'une serviette mise à disposition et déboutonna sa veste qu'il posa près du lavabo.

Le véritable jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

Il quitta la pièce, conquérant, et s'approcha du lit tout en ôtant ses chaussures. Harry n'avait pas bougé et dormait profondément, allongé sur le dos, inconscient des intentions de son ennemi. Le lit s'affaissa légèrement lorsque Tom y grimpa et se plaça au dessus du jeune homme qui restait assoupi. Il détailla avec délectation le corps qui allait lui appartenir dans quelques minutes et se dit finalement qu'il était à son goût. Il commença un ballet indécent avec sa bouche qui parcourait chaque parcelle de peau que ses mains dévoilaient. Il léchait, titillait, mordait. Véhément. Violemment. Dans un état semi-conscient, Harry se tortillait dans tous les sens afin d'échapper à ce contact indésiré et défendu. Mais les caresses, d'abord douces, puis de plus en plus rudes ressemblaient trop à un rêve pour être réelles. Alors il se laissa faire, emportés par l'alcool et le plaisir de transgresser l'interdit, noyés dans un tourbillon de sensations jusque là inconnues. Tom, voyant que son vis-à-vis prenait un plaisir inconscient, redoubla d'ardeur pour assouvir ses propres pulsions longtemps refoulées tout en veillant à lui laisser un souvenir impérissable. Il s'enfonça en lui et les sons vinrent s'ajouter aux restes. De longs soupirs. Des cris silencieux. D'urgentes suppliques. Et quelques larmes. Lorsque dans un état proche du réveil, le jeune homme se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa désespérément, Voldemort ne put se retenir de jouir face à tant de faiblesse, déversant au plus profond de lui toute la haine qu'il ressentait. Harry le suivit peu après et, secoué par l'apogée de son plaisir, il revint à la réalité quelques instants plus tard, et sombra une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil, l'esprit occupé par une dernière pensée : il connaissait ce regard.

**.x...x.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde, contre-coup de ses excès de la veille. Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux en essayant de se rappeler comment s'était terminée la soirée et se maudit de n'en avoir gardé aucun souvenir. Lorsqu'il voulut s'allonger sur son flanc droit dans une vaine tentative de rendormissement, une vive douleur le surprit dans le bas du dos et il décida finalement de ne plus bouger. Il réfléchit encore et encore à ce qui avait pu se passer jusqu'à ce que des brides de son rêve lui reviennent en mémoire. Il se souvenait de deux corps emboités l'un dans l'autre et d'un regard rouge. Harry ressentit une grande bouffée d'angoisse lorsqu'il réalisa simultanément que ces corps étaient ceux de deux hommes, qu'il était nu et que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la place à côté de lui et ne vit que des draps défaits sur lesquels avaient été déposé ce qui semblaient être un mot. Le jeune homme s'assit tant bien que mal dans le lit et saisit le bout de papier où il put lire quatre mots écrits dans une calligraphie narquoise « _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT _». Une haine aigüe se diffusa dans tout son corps et s'y logea confortablement. La même haine que Voldemort lui avait injecté. Un poison mortel. Son propre sperme.

**.x...x.**

(*) : « Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne soit à douleur » extrait d'_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_ de Louis Aragon.

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas, votre avis nous intéresse ! ;D**


End file.
